This invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, comprising a magnet system for generating a steady, uniform main magnetic field and gradient magnetic fields, a transmitter coil for generating a local, uniform RF magnetic alternating field in an examination space, a detection coil for detecting spin resonance signals generated in an object to be examined, and a processing device for processing the detected resonance signals.
A magnetic resonance imaging apparatus of this kind is known from Netherlands patent application No. 8401671, which corresponds to U.S. Application Ser. No. 031,064 (Mar. 26, 1987). Said Netherlands patent application mentions that the transmitter coil is uncoupled from the receiver coil during detection of the spin resonance signals and vice versa. Although the described uncoupling by means of semiconductor diodes is in principle correct, the uncoupling circuits given are not perfect and can be improved.